


tie me up, hold me down

by Iron_George



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Klefan, Light BDSM, M/M, Painplay, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_George/pseuds/Iron_George
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a response to ywhiterain's tumblr post:</p><p>"TUMBLR!1<br/>I WANT KLAUS/STEFAN SMUT.</p><p>BUT IT SEEMS LIKE FANDOM IS MAKING ME DO IT ON MY FUCKING OWN.</p><p>I WANT TO READ ABOUT KLAUS TYING UP STEFAN NOT WRITE IT.</p><p>*STOMPS FOOT*"</p>
            </blockquote>





	tie me up, hold me down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ywhiterain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/gifts).



> It's been a long time since I've written smut, so I apologise if it sucks.

  Stefan glares at his brother, a hand outstretched before and behind himself to keep the pair away from each other.

  
"Damon, back off, he didn't do anything," Stefan snaps, irritated beyond belief. "What exactly are you going to do to the original hybrid anyway, hmm? Got a white oak stake somewhere that I don't know about? Got a death wish?" He questions his brother, tilting his head. "He didn't do anything. Leave it."

  
"You know, ever since you two have got this whole..." Damon makes a weird gesture with his hands, knotting his fingers loosely, before flailing his hands toward Stefan and Klaus, " _thing_  going on, you've done nothing but take his side."

  
"Clearly he actually has a brain, then," Klaus sneers from behind Stefan. Damon makes a move towards them and Klaus retaliates immediately, Stefan awkwardly stuck between the two of them as he tries his best to keep them apart. He's strong, sure; but he's also the youngest one here, and last he checked he didn't have any werewolf genes in him to help.

  
"Klaus, sit down," Stefan says harshly, turning instead to face the original and pushing him down onto the end of his bed. Klaus makes a move to try and stand again, growling Stefan's name threateningly under his breath, but Stefan just pushes him down again. "I said sit down," he glares, pleased when the hybrid―with an expression that screams bloody murder―acquiesces. 

  
The younger Salvatore brother whips around to look at his brother again, arching an eyebrow.

  
"He didn't do anything, and I know he didn't do anything because he's been with me the entire week. Almost every single moment. To the point where I'm surprised I've only wanted to kill him twice." Somewhere behind him, Klaus makes an affronted noise. Stefan ignores him. "So whoever's been trying to frame you? Sounds like a personal problem."

  
  Damon stares his brother down, that familiar icy look in his eyes, before he steps back, exhaling harshly through his nose.

  
"Fine," he says testily, turning on his heels and leaving the room. With a deep sigh of relief, Stefan shakes his head and moves to the door, closing and locking it now that Damon's left them alone.

 

  He's about to turn around when there's a sudden flash of movement in his peripheral vision, and then suddenly he finds himself with a face full of door and an angry hybrid pressed up against his back, his wrists pinned either side of his head.

  
"Klaus," he breathes shakily, eyes squeezing shut on a silent gasp as he feels his lover's hardness pressing very deliberately against his ass. 

  
"Making me look like your little bitch in front of your brother," Klaus hisses against his ear, lips brushing over the shell of it; there's a graze of teeth that makes Stefan shudder. "I think you need to be reminded who's in charge here, ripper," he growls, interlacing his fingers with Stefan's and giving the younger vampire's hands a small squeeze.

When Klaus moves away from the door, Stefan stays put. Knows better than to disobey Klaus when he's like this. Finds himself wanting to please him above anything else. Stefan dips his head against the door and breathes, cock twitching in his boxers, half hard already.  
  
There's the distinct sound of rustling, and Stefan can't figure out if Klaus is removing his clothes or something else. All becomes clear, however.

  
"Turn around," comes Klaus' gravelly voice. Stefan swallows and pushes away from the door, turning on his heels and looking at Klaus. He nearly chokes.  
In Klaus' hands are several lengths of rope, and the original is moving his hands over them in ways that make Stefan ache for his touch.

  
"Where the hell-"

  
"Quiet," Klaus interrupts him, a stern look on his face. Stefan has always been the sassy one, the sarcastic one; he's always retaliating with witty remarks or scathing tones. But here, he shuts his mouth immediately.  
  
He'll just have to ask where the hell Klaus acquired those ropes from later.  
  
"Strip," the hybrid demands, eyes hungry as he watches the way Stefan squirms in response to the command. He's not insecure by any means, but he's never exactly been bold except for when he's on blood highs. He's not on a blood high right now. And Klaus' eyes make him feel like he's being eaten alive.

  
  Slowly, he begins to unbutton his shirt, maintaining eye contact with Klaus the entire time, just how his lover likes it. The fabric falls from his shoulders easily when he slips out of it, lands on the floor at his feet, soon joined by jeans and boxers, everything else. 

  
"Bed," Klaus says next, and Stefan goes. He can't stop looking at the ropes, a mixture of nerves and excitement coursing through his veins. He's shaking a little, wondering what Klaus is going to do to him to punish him. For the moment, however, it seems like Klaus is content to simply kiss Stefan. He climbs onto the bed and pushes his young lover down onto his back, capturing his lips in a slow and heated kiss. Stefan feels dirty like this, naked as the day he was born whilst Klaus, fully dressed, hovers above him. A hand finds its way into his hair and Stefan groans freely as Klaus tugs his head back; he can feel the hybrid's smirk against his neck and has a moment to think _"smug asshole"_ before he's clutching fistfuls of Klaus' shirt and moaning as fangs sink into his neck. He's instantly hit with the high of blood sharing and the pain of werewolf venom, and it's an intoxicating mix that makes his head spin. Klaus is greedy and indulgent, drinking from Stefan as if he's his own personal blood bank rather than a person.

  
"Klaus," he slurs out, dizzy already. Klaus pulls away at that, stares Stefan down with an arched eyebrow.

  
"When's the last time you fed?" Klaus asks him. Stefan blinks. "Answer me or I won't heal you for a long time," the hybrid says, not mean but still harsh.

  
"Yesterday..." Stefan admits. Klaus gives him a look. "On animals." Klaus' look gets harsher. "Only one animal..." At that, Klaus growls and shifts positions, tugging Stefan into his lap.

  
"C'mon, love," he whispers, pressing his wrist to Stefan's lips and letting out a pleased groan when Stefan pierces the flesh with his fangs and sucks―hard. Stefan knows Klaus loves this, loves feeling the strength of the ripper's thirst on his own skin, toying with the danger of letting Stefan get carried away enough to forget himself and attack.   
He pulls away after a moment, raking his fingers through Stefan's hair with a disapproving look.

  
"You said you'd take care of yourself," Klaus says roughly. "Lie down on your back."   
  
Stefan does as he's told, head clear now. His body is singing with the rush of Klaus' blood, the heady feel of arousal. He watches his lover move with lidded eyes, biting his lip in anticipation when Klaus' fingers curl around his wrist. The rope feels rough against his skin, but it's not horrible. Stefan closes his eyes as Klaus proceeds to tie his limbs to each bed post, and relaxes into the sheets.  
A sudden searing pain hits him and Stefan yells out, the feel of vervain burning his skin startling him from his tranquility. Klaus smirks at him.

  
"You're a vampire, Stefan. A ripper, in fact. Most lethal of your kind," Klaus says, voice smooth as silk. It feels like a caress over Stefan's ears, a sharp contrast to the feel of his skin being on fire. "Ropes alone wouldn't hold you."

  
_Some warning would've been nice_ , Stefan thinks but won't vocalize it. He'd be stupid to do so. There's not  _a lot_  of vervain, to be fair to Klaus. Though that's probably more self-serving than anything. After all, how would Stefan concentrate on what Klaus wants him to do if he's in too much pain to do so?

  
Klaus removes his shirt in one swift movement and Stefan, gritting his teeth through the pain, finds himself fixated upon the toned muscles of Klaus' stomach and chest, and especially the tattoo that spreads underneath the original's pronounced collarbone. Stefan loves that tattoo, and he loves tracing the line of Klaus' collarbone with his teeth and tongue, peppering love bites over the milky skin and watching as they fade again almost instantaneously. He often finds himself wishing he knew a way to make them last longer.  
Klaus' shoes and jeans are the next to go, and then he gets up onto the bed and cages Stefan in with his limbs, leaning down and brushing his lips against Stefan's in a tease. Stefan mewls in frustration when it hits him that he can't reach out and touch Klaus, can't pull him closer like he always does. He's tactile. He's always loved being close to his lovers, but Klaus especially. Something about the thrill, the rush of excitement that comes from knowing he's the only one that can get so close to the original hybrid.  
Stefan arches his back off the bed to the best of his ability, desperate for Klaus' kiss, his touch. All it does is press the vervain-damp ropes harder against his skin, causing him to hiss and drop down again, a pathetic moan of pain escaping him.

  
"Easy there, ripper," Klaus taunts him. "Why should you get what you want? You've been a bad boy." Stefan ducks his head down and looks away at that, feeling himself flush with embarrassment. He's just thankful that vampires aren't warm enough to truly blush, but perhaps his thanks is in vain as Klaus can clearly tell he's flustered. "Look at me," Klaus demands. "Now."  
Stefan tilts his head up slowly, feeling small and inferior beneath Klaus' predatory gaze. His eyelashes flutter as he struggles to maintain eye contact.

  
"Beautiful," Klaus whispers, reverent. "Are you going to be good for me?" He asks Stefan, who nods. "Say it."

  
"Yes, sir," he chokes out, body flaring with heat: embarrassment and arousal. His undead heart does its best to skip a beat when Klaus takes a hold of his throbbing, neglected length. His hips buck and a throaty keen erupts from his chest at the suddenness of the contact, head thrown back. He never feels more alive than he does in these moments with Klaus, when his skin is buzzing with want, veins thrumming with the pulse of need that overtakes him when Klaus has him like this. 

  
"You can't cum without my permission," Klaus warns him. "You're gonna have to beg for it." Stefan whines a little but nods his head.

"Yes, sir," he breathes, hips twitching and a moan spilling out of him when Klaus twists his wrist  _just right_. His legs spasm when Klaus thumbs over his slit.   
  
Klaus' lips wrap around his head and Stefan lets out a wet gasp as the hybrid sinks down on his lover. Hot, wet heat envelops Stefan's cock and leaves the vampire twisting against his restraints. Klaus pulls away immediately, arching an eyebrow at Stefan who stills and bows his head in a show of submission. Pleased, Klaus takes Stefan into his mouth again and sucks like he was born to do just this: tongue laving over the throbbing vein on the underside of Stefan's length, throat muscles fluttering around the head, plump lips practically massaging him as they slide back and forth. Stefan almost sobs at his inability to grip anything, needing the purchase of tangling his fingers into something.  
His nails bite into his palms as he squeezes his hands into fists, spine arching. Klaus' hand presses him down straight away and Stefan feels his scrotum tighten at the blatant display of dominance in that one act alone, the sheer strength in Klaus' hold as he keeps Stefan's entire body down with only a hand on his lower stomach. 

"Klaus, Klaus, please," Stefan begs, voice coming out shaky amidst a loud whine when Klaus deep throats him and swallows a string of pre-cum. Klaus does not give him permission.   
  
The hybrid pulls up from his length, and suddenly there's a tongue at his entrance. Stefan whines out at the contact, shuddering as Klaus' hand wraps around his cock and pumps steadily, the other hand cupping and massaging his balls. Klaus starts with kitten licks over the pucker of Stefan's hole, before slowly pushing his tongue inside. Stefan screws his eyes shut on a loud curse, Klaus' name spilling from his lips afterwards like a filthy prayer.  
"Please, please, I need it- I need to- just, please, Klaus, please," Stefan practically yells, feeling his limbs tingle and his stomach tighten with need. His body is trembling, on the brink of an earth-shattering climax-  
  
"No," Klaus says, suddenly above him.  
  
Stefan may cry. They've barely gotten started but already he feels like he's been on the edge for hours. This is what Klaus does to him.   
Klaus' lips cover his in a filthy kiss. Stefan can taste himself on Klaus' tongue.  
When Klaus pulls away, Stefan looks down and sees Klaus' erection straining against the confines of his boxers. There's a dark splodge of dampness where pre-cum has leaked, and Stefan wants to taste him.

"How about you repay the favour, love, and we'll see about giving you what you want," Klaus suggests, pressing open-mouthed kisses along Stefan's neck, down to his collarbones. He bites down into Stefan's shoulder and grins around a mouthful of blood when Stefan whimpers brokenly.

"Yes, sir," he barely manages. He hears Klaus mutter praise, calling him a good boy. His hips buck.   
  
Klaus flashes away and appears a second later with a sachet of lube and dark eyes full of promise. Stefan feels his ass clench at the mere thought alone, head nodding eagerly. Klaus' smirk returns.   
He sets the lube down on the bed and removes his boxers, long, swollen length bobbing free. Stefan can't tell if it's him or the room that's hot and stuffy. His throat is dry, his veins on fire with the sluggish spread of werewolf venom. Idly, he wonders when Klaus will heal him. But he knows he will, so panic doesn't set in.  
Before he can blink, Stefan finds himself face to face with Klaus' cock. His fingers twitch, wanting to reach out and touch. But he can't. Tied up. At Klaus' mercy.  
Stefan moans when he realises what's about to happen, eagerly taking Klaus' length into his mouth and circling his tongue over the slit. A guttural moan sounds in his throat as Klaus immediately pushes two lube-slick fingers inside of him and curls them, fingertips massaging his prostate. The sound vibrates against the hybrid's length and it's the first moan Stefan has heard from the man this entire time. It pleases him to no end, makes him eager to have more sounds pouring out of Klaus.

There's something euphoric about making the world's most powerful, most dangerous creature turn into a mess of moans and pleas. The rare few times they've switched this up, had Stefan in control, Stefan's always been able to make Klaus beg for him, and it's the most rewarding feeling Stefan has ever known.

He wraps his tongue around the girth of Klaus' length and works his tongue in sweeping caresses, hollowing his cheeks and sucking with alternating pressure, hearing Klaus growl and gasp above him. It's ridiculously hot. He cranes his neck and takes Klaus deep, nose nestled in the fine hairs at the base of his lover's erection, and he's rewarded with Klaus' breathy utterance of _"fuck, Stefan-"_ when he swallows, almost choking but just managing to avoid it. Simultaneously, Stefan's hips are rocking into the push of Klaus' long fingers. He can barely keep himself composed enough to carry on sucking Klaus like this, werewolf venom having him break out into a sweat and Klaus playing his body like it's some instrument he's long since professed. He feels his length twitch up and ache when Klaus adds a third finger and hits his prostate with enough force to jerk his body slightly.  
  
Stefan loses it and his head falls back, a long whine escaping him as Klaus fucks his fingers into him and bends them in sinful ways that have the younger vampire squeezing his eyes shut tight enough to see stars. 

  
"Klaus, I'm ready, c'mon, please," he begs, tugging uselessly at the binds and sobbing dryly when the vervain burns him. His skin feels like it's on fire and he's starting to feel ill, and mingled with the ache of his earlier-denied orgasm and the sight of Klaus, the feel of desperate arousal: Stefan is helpless and borderline out of his mind.  
Klaus flips around so fast that Stefan finds himself knocked dizzy.

  
"Shh, it's alright, c'mon," Klaus croons, somehow looking both smug and concerned at the same time. There's a sultry smirk on his face. Stefan tries to reach up and pull him down for a kiss―ultimately fails. Again. Klaus shakes his head with a perverse fondness, completely adoring of his creation: his little sub, writhing and sweating, tears brimming on his eyelids.

  
Hands clamp down on Stefan's inner thighs and the vampire shivers, muscles twitching―his thighs have always been incredibly sensitive. His eyes roll back into his head on a breathless, drawn-out keen as Klaus finally pushes inside him. The binds around Stefan's ankles keep his legs apart, granting Klaus all the access he needs. Stefan is once again despairing to find that he's being bound from the intimacy he craves, can't wrap his legs around Klaus and rock with him. But when he blinks his eyes open once more upon hearing Klaus' quiet groan, he's met with Klaus' near-worshipful gaze, and it's all worth it.

"Please," he whispers weakly through a moan, brow damp with sweat, letting out a relieved whimper when Klaus kisses him deep and slow, comforting. A stark contrast to his brutal thrusts. It's a wonder they're able to kiss at all, Stefan's body shaking between his binds, Klaus' hips slamming against his thighs and shaking the bed. 

"You can heal," Klaus whispers against his lips, then buries his face into Stefan's neck and sucks bruises into his skin, grazes blunt teeth over the marks as they fade. Stefan's fangs extend immediately, and he bites into the juncture of Klaus' neck and shoulder quickly, swallowing down large mouthfuls of Klaus' blood and groaning as it mitigates the searing pain in his body, eventually healing him.  
  
Everything suddenly feels more intense now that his head isn't so molten and the only pain to be felt is coming from the ropes, the pleasure crashing through him, the high of Klaus' blood amplifying everything. He pulls away to throw his head back on a cry when Klaus jackknifes into him, hitting his prostate full-force and causing pre-cum to dribble from him.  
Stefan can feel his muscles tightening and his limbs quivering in that tell-tale way.

  
"Please, please, please," he begs mindlessly, a litany of desperate mewls escaping him.

  
"Not yet," Klaus growls into his ear, making his thrusts shallower and deliberately missing the place Stefan wants him to hit. The younger vampire  _does_  cry this time, a wrung-out sob catching in his throat as tears spill over his cheeks. Klaus grins, pushing up onto his hands either side of Stefan's head and fucking into his lover with abandon.

  
"So pretty," he whispers, marveling at the sight of his broken boy, the sound followed up by a groan. Stefan is shaking beneath him, and he can tell the exact moment Klaus' orgasm creeps up on him. The hybrid's muscles tense up, his jaw clenching, and the veins in his neck stand to attention, pulsating in a way that makes Stefan's fangs lengthen hungrily. Klaus' thrusts lose their coordination, a couple of them brushing Stefan's prostate and having his body spasm a little. Another one, two, three, and then Klaus is coming inside him, hot and thick and perfect. He's buried in Stefan's ass to the hilt, collapsing down onto his lover and burying his face into his neck, smothering his moans.   
Stefan, below him, feels wrung tight and wound up, ready to explode. His hips twitch against Klaus' of their own accord, neglected cock rubbing against the hybrid's abdominal muscles.

  
"Please," he sobs out, tugging once more against his restraints. He just wants to cum. Desperate for it. Would do  _anything_  Klaus wanted of him at this point if it meant he could find his release.

  
"Good boy," Klaus whispers softly, lips brushing Stefan's jaw as he props himself up and takes the vampire's length in his palm, working him off with a tight grip and fast strokes. His eyes roam Stefan's body, hungry for it despite having already used it so well. He still hasn't pulled out, letting Stefan rock against the feel of fullness inside him. It only takes a few strokes before Stefan's shooting over Klaus' fist and his own stomach, Klaus' name a loud shout from his lips.  
  
When Stefan has calmed down, Klaus slowly pulls out and gets up, untying Stefan's wrists and ankles, the rope being tossed carelessly aside for now. Klaus disappears into the en suite bathroom and returns a moment later with a damp cloth, wiping Stefan clean as the younger vampire catches his breath and zones in and out of subspace.   
Cloth tossed aside, Klaus pulls the duvet down from underneath Stefan and climbs into the bed beside him, propping up the pillows and leaning back against them, tugging Stefan into his lap along with the duvets. He wraps his arms around the ripper and smirks a little as Stefan's head lolls against his shoulders, eyes closed and chest shivering as his breathing evens out, limbs still trembling slightly with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

  
"Have you learned your lesson?" Klaus asks him quietly, speaking with his lips pressed to the sweat-cool skin of his lover's forehead. Stefan nods drowsily, and Klaus smiles. "Good boy," he whispers, amused by the way Stefan squirms against him. He thinks about suggesting a shower, but Stefan seems content to drift off against him despite the remnants of vervain on his skin that are surely simmering at least a little.  
Afterwards then, Klaus thinks to himself, and tries to ignore the emotion it stirs within him that Stefan trusts him enough these days to fall asleep on him.


End file.
